Digimon adventure A regular day of adventurer
by invenlo
Summary: A slice of life story of our familiar DigiDestineds two years after an event in adventure Tri. Not much in term of story but more beauty in mundane.
1. Prologue

Have fun

* * *

Prologue

A guys night out or something akin to that, It is arguable whenever four friends who are all boy sitting together at a table in a Teahouse while eating some Japanese desserts could be considering as one. Regardless of that Motomiya Daisuke, Ichijouji Ken, Hida Iori and Takaishi Takeru sitting together at one table eating some Japanese desserts

"Well that is a real bummer" Takeru sigh

"Sorry about that " Ken apologetically said

"I would like to go but I got something else" Iori said

"Just go by yourself" Daisuke carelessly said

"By the way. What is this something else you talk about? Iori." He ask

"Something" Iori repeat himself

"He got a date" Takeru answer instead

"Takeru-san" Iori gnashing his teeth and passive aggressively yet respectfully call Takeru's name

"Well now I jealous. I am now sad and jealous" Daisuke said in a weakly complaining voice

"Come on. We should be happy for him" Takeru said

"Yeah Yeah. First among us and lasting for three years too. I couldn't be happier than this" Daisuke speaks in sarcastic tone

"Well...first among us is questionable" Takeru said as if he is teasing someone

Ken timidly fake a softy cough as he feel like he himself being referred in someway

"But of course there already somebody who would go with you" He said. Straight up dictate the conversation

"Not really. My big brother is busy too. Now he only make time for study and practicing guitar and Sora-san." Takeru said

"And I thought I will alway be his number one forever" he start to jokingly whining but his friend already use to it by now so there is not much reaction which is quite boring for Takeru

"And Koushiro-san too. I guess he think it is a waste of time" Takeru still continue

"Daisuke-kun...I know you are free to go right?" He teasingly ask a rather rhetorical question

"shut...who would want to go with you anyway?" Daisuke immediately reply while stop the first word that come to his mind

"How about Hikari-san? Won't she go with you?" Iori ask and Daisuke start to pay more attention

"Nah...she have to go to her friend birthday party" Takeru said and Daisuke show a sign of relief

"Huh...I guess I have to go alone. It is a very hard life we have. You understand me right? Daisuke" Takeru tease Daisuke as two of them share one particular status

"Honestly Takeru. Screw off" Daisuke reply salty as unlike Takeru, he didn't super chill about their common status

"Two dishes of Dango please" Ken cut off by ordering more dessert for their table

"Oh! By the way I finish a summary on the latest...situation we have. Would you guys like to take a look first" Takeru said and pull out his notebook

Iori open a notebook and scan through a bit

"I see...you getting more creative with the way to stay anonymous" He said

"You know. Laying low and stuff" Takeru reply

"Yeah about that...It probably not you but I think a cat is out of the bag already...to some extent" Daisuke said

"Only to limited folk" Takeru inform

Iori quickly hand a notebook to Ken and he and Daisuke read it together

"It was quite a situation wasn't it" Ken said with a gently smile

"Ah...It was quite a story" Daisuke nod with a content smile on his face

* * *

8:30 of Saturday night : Colorado/America

Wallace(The crest of Destiny) and Terriermon are sitting on their seats in theater. A movie about to begin

"Luckily for us a popcorn are on sale today" Terriermon said while holding a bucket of popcorn two time a size of the speaker

"Don't eat too fast got it. Chewing properly" Wallace said

"Sometime you really sound like Mama. Wallace" Terriermon said

"Hmm...what on earth is that?" Wallace mumbling in amaze as his eyes are on to something

Terriermon follow Wallace's eyes sight until it lead to a digital portal that open in a middle of screen

"Wallace. Get Dow..." Terriermon about to give his advice but suddenly a swam of fireflies burst out of that portal and fill a theater with a thousand point of light

Wallace jump out of his seat and in the next moment Daisuke(Successor of Courage and Friendship/Bearer of Miracle) and Ken(The crest of Kindness) fly out of the digital portal. Daisuke and Wallace quickly look at each other but there is no time for greeting as a DigiEgg fly through between the two

"That is Nat-chan! Catch her quickly" Daisuke shout

Wallace didn't get an ideal of what going on but follow his friend's advice anyway. He take out his jacket and use it to catch a floating DigiEgg with little difficulty

All seem pretty well until the DigiEgg continue to fly up and drag Wallace into the air with ease

"Wahhhhh!" Wallace scream

* * *

"That was so sudden" Ken said

"Yeah...I almost have a panic attack when I saw that happen in my room" Daisuke said

Takeru hold back a laugh

"Takeru-san. I don't think it is appropriate to laugh" Iori said

"Although. Looking back at it. That was actually quite amusing" he then continue by contrast his previous statement

"And we react quite well too. I mean overall it didn't work but that all in hindsight. In that moment it was pretty smart" Takeru finally keep his inner laughter tamed and add something to the conversation

"It was really a chaotic cowboy operation" Ken said

* * *

9:15 of Saturday night : Flies island/Digital World

"I told you we should have go with my idea!" Yamato(The crest of Friendship) shout at Taichi(The crest of courage) while hanging upside down from a tree branch

"How should I know that would happen!" Taichi shout back. Hanging upside down next to his friend

"That was a pathetic failure at best" Yamato said

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to start from scratch" Taichi reply

"But I try to add a lot. It was improvising" Yamato said

"Well improvise from this would you" Taichi said in a sarcastic voice

"How the bloody way could I bloody do that with all my bloody blood flowing to my bloody head like this!" Yamato yell

Another portal disappears

* * *

Takeru burst out laughing which eventually made others laughing too.

It is for a while before they finally stop. Everyone except Takeru who seem to be drunken in his own laughter

"Twenty four peoples and Digimons. That could have gone so much better in any other case" Ken logically conclude

"Well I suppose that was not a proper way to handle the situation. But we did eventually find a...more suitable response" Iori said

* * *

9:55 of Saturday night : Power plant/Digital World

"Now all we have to do is waiting. I sure they will come eventually" Koushirou(The crest of knowledge) said

In a center of the room his Digivice and Takeru's D-3 connected to a machine that hook up to a set of computer and many power sources

"Are you sure this will withstand?" Takeru(The crest of Hope) ask

"It is very unlikely that this whole place could go dark like the others. This should do" Koushiro answer

A portal open up above Takeru's head. A flock of fireflies along with a DigiEgg pour onto him...also two another person

Takeru catch Iori(Successor of Knowledge and Reliability) as the latter fall right into his arm

"Howdy...Ouch!" Takeru greet his friend with smile right before Hikari(The crest of Light/The enigmatic medium of Homeostasis the formless one) fall onto to him

"Also hello there. I'am your cushion today apparently" He jokingly utter while he is crushed flat on a ground with Iori lay mostly on a ground but still have Takeru's arm under his back while Hikari sit confusingly on Takeru's back

"Sorry...sorry" Hikari apologizes immediately when she quickly acknowledging her situation right now and then quickly stand up

A group of fireflies circle around Takeru and Koushiro's Digivice. A device seem to react with a noise and a flickering on monitors

Eventually A DigiEgg and all the fireflies leave through another portal. Koushiro checking on a computer while the other three spectate

"I think it work. An information have been send" Koushiro said

* * *

"I glad you are not injured or anything" Iori said

"Don't worry. You two are light. I didn't get hurt at all" Takeru thoughtlessly reply

"Yeah... about that. You probably shouldn't said that in front of Hikari-san...Like you did back then" Iori said

"Takeru you insensitive prick!. Don't you know you can't talk to girl about their weight" Daisuke burst out yelling

"That much is true. You should be more careful than that" Ken calmly agree while nod his head

"What? Come on...You two didn't have to jump on me like that. I was pretty...airheaded at the time" Takeru defense himself

"Another dish of Daifuku please" Iori cut off by ordering Japanese dessert for their table

"Okay...anyway it was really work out wasn't it. At least we know what going on" He dictate a conversation

Ken nod his head and smile

"Of course it work out" He said

* * *

10:00 of Saturday night : Koushiro's office/Japan

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingo!" Sitting in front of computer. Inoue Miyako(Successor of Love and Purity) shout her catchphrase excitingly

"What? What? Did you find something out?" Kido Joe(The crest of reliability)ask

"An information read from Koushirou-san and Takeru's Digivice tell us that there is a communication from unknown sources. It just like Hikari-chan said. That DigiEgg really try to locate something" Miyako said

"Alright that is something. But why did you seem so happy about that" Joe ask

"Because we found out how she travel." Miyako answer

* * *

"On a hindsight. We should have seen that coming" Iori said

"She must have tracking down each Digivice in the world" Ken said

"Just like Chocomon" Daisuke silently mumbling

"The surprise part is how she travel. Look like our network have come to bite us in an unexpected way" Iori said

"But even after knowing that we still didn't have a proper response anyway" Takeru said

"In the end it all come back to the same method for a while. Good old running" Daisuke said

* * *

10.05 of Saturday night : Tottori/Japan

Mochizuki Meiko(Libra's partner) walk into her room to find that the room is fill with a thousands point of light and a Digital portal open up right in a middle of her room

As she about to scream there are two person trip over and appear from the portal

"Ouch! Ouch! That isn't turn out as well as I imagine" Tachikawa Mimi(The crest of Purity) said while getting up

"Mimi-chan. Are you alright" Takenouchi Sora(The crest of love) ask with concern before her eyes met with Meiko

"Oh!...hello" Sora said

"Mei-Mei! It been a while" Mimi Cheerfully greet the host

"Umm...welcome...?" Meiko reply with face full of confusion

* * *

"My leg were sore for a while after that. Where were you guys?" Daisuke ask with a grain of salt

"Everyone have been busy running around and pull their weight too. Don't thing you the only one" Iori answer with a full spoon of salt

"One dish of Mochi please" Takeru cut off by ordering more dessert for their table

"I feel more sorry for those who have no clue of what going on yet were effect by an aftermath. Like the new face you met along the way" Ken said

"Oh yeah...I think Nat-chan broke her window on the way out" Daisuke reply

* * *

10:30 of Saturday night : Hikarigaoka/Japan

"Beg you pardon. What on earth is going on here?" An unknown DigiDestined(?) who is study in her house under a supervising of her Digimon ask Daisuke with a childish curiously smile as a thousand fireflies fly around in the room

"Sorry. I guess it kind of an emergency. By the way could you help us catch that DigiEgg" Daisuke reply as Veemon leap into the air and successfully catch nothing

* * *

"I guess we somehow miss her. I mean we also miss Mochizuki-san until a couple years ago...Although that was a very special case" Takeru said

"Well sorry I didn't send an invitation back then. I kind of busy" Daisuke reply

"Don't worry. I already contact her...Although it pretty strange that we would miss a DigiDestined and Digimon partner within Japan." Takeru said

"Maybe she is new" Iori suggest

"Might be" Takeru reply

Ken smile while reading a notebook

"Well this is quite emotional aren't it?" He said

* * *

10:50 of Saturday night : Hikarigaoka hospital/Japan

A door is kick open from outside. A DigiEgg fly in followed closely by Daisuke

"Sorry. Sorry" Daisuke apologize beforehand

He look for a DigiEgg. Then he found a girl in a patient outfit holding a DigiEgg

"Nat...chan?" Daisuke mumbling as the girl look very similar to a grow up version of the girl Nat-chan appear to be back in that faithful summer three long years ago.

"I been calling you...through a dark water. And black deepness. I never give up on the moment we would eventually met...No" The girl said but stop as if she need a time to rearrange her priority then start a conversation anew

"Hello. I'am very happy to meet you. Let be together from now on" She say with a tiresomely face yet a smile full with happiness while embracing a DigiEgg gently before the DigiEgg shine a warm light

Daisuke didn't cover his eyes and witness the whole deal

* * *

"That was legit beautiful" Daisuke said while cover his eyes

"Daisuke-san...Are you crying right now?" Iori ask

"What? NO! and even if I do so if that so wrong? My friend have found a person she long for. Aren't that a reason to celebrate with tear of joy" Daisuke strongly answer

Ken proudly smile while Takeru simply chuckle

"I think that is quite admirable. To celebrate for other with honestly" Iori give a straight answer

"Umm...Well of course it is." Daisuke who did not use to complement reply

"Well I guess that was a happy event after all...even though there is a lot of clean up follow later and it didn't help much on the society's outlook on Digimon" Takeru said

"That was a less happy part of story" Ken said

"We done all that we can and everyone working hard to help...well except" Iori said

"Another dish of Yokan please" Daisuke cut off. order another Japanese dessert for their table

It is summer of 2007 and the adventure continue on

* * *

To Be Continue

If you wondering about Nat-chan please look into Digimon adventure 02 Drama CD Door into summer. It pretty entertain. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading and thank for your attention


	2. Chapter 1 And so it continue

Have a good read

* * *

Chapter 1 And so it continue...

It been quite a dangerous thrill ride so far. We laugh, We cry, we fight, And we march forward into an unknown with determination in our heart. That were, are and will be us, An adventurers

Year 1995 - Two Digimon clash in Hikarigaoka. That was when eight of us have been chosen

Year 1999 - We start with a group of seven who got pulled into an unknown world. We met with our Digimon partner, Venture through many trials. Eventually our fight against Vamdemon have been dragged to our world and we have to find the prophecies eight child. Of course it was a chaotic situation all around the world but the epicenter of it all would be in Odaiba. Even after all of that we went back into the Digital World and battle against four Dark master before finally face Apocalymon in a grand battle which the fate of two worlds lay upon

Meanwhile a Wallace-kun met his Digimon partner, Gummymon and Kokomon for the first time. Likewise Mochizuki-san met Meicoomon for the first time...And then there was Oikawa-san whose story just met a wrong turn

Year 2000 - Diaboromon appears in a network and hijack a nuclear-warhead missile. But Omnimon stop that evil activity just in time

Year 2002 - Daisuke-kun, Iori-kun and Miyako-san have been entrusted with a D-3 and the power of Digimental. And two of us as well. We fought the Digimon emperor which turn out to be Ichijouji-kun. Then Oikawa-san spring his plan and we have to travel all around the world and then Vamdemon resurrected and then parish again and I pretty sure there were dark ocean and Daemon in there somewhere but it would be very difficult to explain about those.

Also six of us mysteriously disappeared so another five of us traveled through America, met Wallace and fight Wendimon to rescue our seniors and family members.

Year 2003 - Diaboromon come back but this time it would be Imperialdramon Paladin mode that would defeat that powerful foe. And in the same year Daisuke-kun travel to America and met a mysterious Digimon that Mimi-san have named as Nat-chan.

Year 2005 - A rampage Digimon appear. We fought against Alphamon and mostly got wreck save for Omnimon. We met another of our friends, Mochizuki-san and Meicoomon. The Digital World got reset one time and another world ending stuff happened...Quite a traumatic year for many of us if I do says so myself.

Now is a summer of 2007 and there are a lot happen in a span of two years.

Digimon are here with us through out these long two years and we also discover new DigiDestined and their Digimon partner on a weekly basis. Humanity are currently try to adapt to an existence of Digimon and Digital World which were and still are a hard process for everyone all around. But at least these last long year is a relatively peaceful one.

We didn't have any insight about our government super secret task force against Digimon incident except for the fact that it must have still exist. I have no idea what kind of weapons that human have right now but I doubt it would be enough to handle Etemon or Vamdemon or more terrifyingly perhaps be the remains of the Dark master who still surely all out there somewhere. And then there are Alphamon who are on the entire other league of ominous threat level.

Our group have grown...independence from each others through out a years. Each of us have a life outside of being DigiDestined and fighting to save the world. Collectively and individually we are quite busy for the most part but a well managing process always help.

Four of us have entered university. All follow the path that they choose for themselves and enter the vast world where adult live...or something like that. Understandably they have less free time in their hand so I got to see them less and less but I pretty sure we are as close as ever.

Taichi-san have choose a very interesting path. He have such fame as a competent soccer player as last year he was considered to be a star player in last year Winter Kokuritsu but Taichi-san didn't seem to be interest in taking advantage of that fact.

My dear big brother take a curve turn on life. Last year he became a hardworking student who have much dedication to study and eventually he get into a university that are famous for being difficult to entered. I of all people would know very well that even a sea of cosmos wouldn't be out of his reach as long as he put his heart into it.

Sora-san are on a journey to inherit Takenouchi household's tradition and skill which her choice of education reflex and complement it well. Sometime I feel like out of all university seniors she is the one that keep me in contact the most

Joe-senpai didn't subvert my expectations in a slightest bit...Except his love life but I won't touch that here. His hard work have put him where he is now and in front of him at this point is the rest of high mountain that he have been scaling since many years ago.

Mimi-san are still on the other side of the ocean but she keep in touch with us. I suppose in such globally connected age a physical distance are much less of an obstacle between peoples anymore. It seem like she have a sizably network of connection but I don't really know a detail about that.

Koushiro-san are not even graduates high-school yet but he already got accepted by multiple university. Nowadays I often found him at his office working on his project involving Digital World.

Daisuke-kun have entered a famous academy for a certain profession. Aren't it so cool to be able to made up your mind about your career choice this early on in life? Of course he still a part of a soccer club in that school and proclaim that he have aiming for the Winter Kokuritsu Cup. I wish to see him success very soon but even Taichi-san won that cup in his third year so this might be a long wait.

Iori-kun doing great in middle school. Greater than I ever was. He also apparently very famous in a Kendo community although he almost never talk about that ever. His sense of duty and responsibility toward Digital World still as strong as ever and sometimes a little bit too strong for me to comfortably keep up.

Ichijouji-kun enter the most competitive school in Tamachi and he also made it into their highly competitive soccer club which currently dominates in a summer league. I would say that he becomes more open toward us and he would accidentally drop his usual formality when we are together..

Miyako-san still relishing in her high-school life with a cheerful attitude but she also have fierce determination underneath. Of course she didn't tell me what her goal happen to be but she is serious about it.

Hikari-chan is quite popular in high-school as it was the case in middle-school. And these passing years she didn't glowing divinely or fading away with a sense of dark water even once so that are somewhat relieved.

Nowadays the distance between Yagami siblings have increases a bit but there are someone else who act as a fateful guardian for Hikari-chan in place of Taichi-san...Which is Tailmon of course.

Patamon doing quite fine overall . That fellah eat well, sleep well and laugh well.

Mochizuki-san is pretty busy now in her final year of high-school. There are no sign that Meicoomon would make a return or resurrect or...whatever I should call it. I saw Digimon return after they have perish in our world before therefore the chance that Meicoomon could do the same is...at least exist.

We never really know what happened to Himekawa-san and we never really sure about Nishijima-san's fate either. All we have is a story from Taichi-san but I feel like it still lack too much information to say anything for certain. I just hope we will meet again in a future...preferably without any tear-jerking tragedy involved.

And perhaps most importantly. Not a single world have yet been destroyed even after all the apocalyptic events in the past. The story continue on forever and everyday thus our adventurous regularly life continue onward.

* * *

It is a generically beautiful summer day with nicely warm air and clear sky. Peoples walk around in a densely populated city while living their day minding their own business and barely anything else.

Yagami Taichi running through crowd in hurry then he a turn and go straight into an internet cafe with much urgency. He welcomed by a sight of his sister and her Digimon partner which seem to share his concern over the things that are happening right now.

"Huff...Huff...Agumon is on the way...Huff...Huff...Let go." Taichi immediately said to his sister and her Digimon partner while still panting heavily.

Hikari offer a bottle of cold drink to Taichi without spoken a word which the receiver receives it and proceed to bottle up whatever left in that bottle in a brief moment.

"Look like we going to be the first to show up. Nobody know about the situation over there before you." Tailmon said

"What on earth is happening? Normally these kind of thing should be all over the news and internet already." Taichi mutter.

Hikari point her D-3 at the nearest computer

"Gate open" She said and a monitor response with a bright illumination which quickly consume three individuals into the cybernetic machine and network that connected to it.

* * *

Digital Gate is a convenient gateway between Earth and Digital World but there are other use to it which is to travel from any terminal to any terminal through internet network. Now two place could be just minutes apart no matter how far the distance is.

"It would be nice if Digital Gate stay open all day. Having D-3 to open it anytime must be pretty convenient aren't it?" Taichi said while he, His sister and her Digimon partner flow through a Digitally tube with a speck of data floating around.

"Nowadays the Digital gate are stay open almost all the time anyway. We just happen to draw a short straw this time." Hikari reply

"Ah...what a chance" Taichi reply

"So..." Taichi open another topic of conversation. Since they happen to have some time here anyway

"I heard there are girl come up and confess to you now?" He ask

Hikari sigh softly with a knowledge of who would possibly tell her big brother about that.

"High-schooler are sure something really. I never expect that from a girl." she answer

"And you reject her?" Taichi ask

"Naturally. I only know her for barely half a year. I don't sure we talk much as well" Hikari give a straight answer

Taichi nod his head.

"Last year you were a bit popular yourself weren't you?" Hikari ask.

"Well that...That was just a soccer fame really. Although I guess some peoples do have an admiration for sport player" Taichi answer

"So how does things go in University. Give me a head up before decide to stop being single (by choice) alright " Hikari said with a word 'By choice' being weirdly silenced

"Nah. Just assignment is time consuming enough" Taichi answer and sigh

"And why did you so quiet with a word (by choice) anyway?" He ask with a grain of salt.

"Taichi!" A familiar loud call coming from behind a traveling group.

Taichi turn back to see Agumon who just about to catch up with them. The dino Digimon travel with a little bit more speed than others but also clumsily bump into many of pieces of random data that floating around which make moving forward just a bit harder.

"Whoa! Careful there. I pretty sure someone need that data fully intact." Taichi tell his Digimon partner.

"Hi Hikari. Hi Tailmon." Agumon gleefully said.

"Greeting. It been a while" Tailmon reply.

"Look like we going to be under your care for a bit" Hikari reply

"Ah! Where did we going anyway?" Agumon ask

"Tottori" Taichi answer

"Hmm...Where is that?" Agumon ask

Taichi sigh

"The place with Itadaki and Gyukotsu ramen" He answer

"Huh! That sound delicious" Agumon answer with little interest in where Tottori actually is

"So they speak a language of food now?" Tailmon mumbling

"That is where Mochizuki-san is" Hikari brings up

Taichi twitch his eyebrows

"Oh! So that must be how you find out about the situation when nobody else knows about it...If there are really a situation at all" Tailmon said

"There are!" Taichi reply strongly

"Ahead of us" Hikari call out like she is a lookout for this trip

Two persons and two Digimon pay attention to what ahead of them immediately. Before them are a gateway to their destination.

"Alright! Single line folk. We can't be a colossal mess up all the time when it come to landing" Taichi put on his leader attitude naturally.

"I'll make sure the other side is relatively safe" Tailmon announce before accelerate forward and dashing into an illumine gateway first.

"Well...Pretty sure the other side is safe since someone already waiting for us there" Taichi mumbling then wait for a few seconds

"Okay! I'll go next" He announce before accelerate forward and enter an illumine gateway

Then Hikari and Agumon follows through in an orderly manner.

* * *

System : Ishida Yamato join the chat room

Yamato : I just got call from Taichi.

Takeru : I heard about that too. Probably nothing they couldn't handle but we could just show up there real quick just in case.

Yamato : I'am pretty busy right now but tell me immediately if they need any back up got it?

Takeru : okay-doke. I'll tell Taichi-san that you're worry about him for you.

Yamato: whatever.

System : Takenouchi Sora join the chat room

Sora : Is anyone's heard the news from Taichi?

Yamato : Yeah

Takeru : Hi Hi

Sora : So are you two going to go?

Takeru: Big brother's body probably won't but his heart already is though

Yamato : And here we go again

Sora: Well that's obvious. Anyway. Give Mochizuki-chan a hello from me would you

Takeru : Understood. I going to go ask out Koushiro-san next. Tottori's ocean breeze probably would doing great for him

Sora: Good idea

Yamato : Hey hey. This aren't a field trip you know?

Takeru : Alright alright. Off I go then. Bye bye!

System : Takeru Takaishi left the chat room

Yamato: Aren't he being too nonchalant about these things

Sora : He just put up an act. If he didn't care deeply about this then he wouldn't be so active. And that go for many other things as well

Yamato : Well those are some convincing act alright. I just hope he wouldn't overdone it

Sora : He'll do fine. We raise him well after all

Yamato : Again with this. Takeru is my brother not our group's little kid. Aren't you remember?

Sora : Oh I see...So you can't share with me anymore?

Yamato : That is not...

Yamato : Oh bloody no. You aren't got me this time

Sora : Heh heh. Look like I already did though. Anyway. See you on weekend

Yamato : Certainly. I already clear a schedule

Sora : Well aren't that so orderly of you

Yamato : As necessary. See you then

System : Ishida Yamato left the chat room

System : Takenouchi Sora left the chat room

* * *

In a local Internet cafe in Tottori the silence almost dominated. The owner and employees of this place are not presence here and almost every customer already left this place. But one monitor still open and someone still stare at it with an strong faith.

"It'll be alright. A capable hands are heading here to help" Meiko gently speak with a reassuring tone.

From a shadow under a nearby table there are a quiet sound of weeping. Meiko walk over to that window and lean down a bit before smiling kindly.

"We won't let anything happen to your partner" She said.

The person underneath a table. A kid...A boy. Not older than ten or eleven years. Sitting in a hugging knees position while weeping and shaking.

Then a computer make a beeping sound relentlessly while a monitor emit a shining light. Meiko react with join and quickly run over to the computer.

But it probably would be better if she didn't done that.

First Tailmon jump out of the monitor and immediately clash into Meiko. An impact send the feline Digimon tumbling away to a side while the girl stumble for a few step before losing balance and about to fall back first into a floor. Then Taichi appears from a monitor next. Hearing a chaotic voice and screaming sound Taichi quickly observe a situation and so he see Meiko being pull down by a gravity while screaming panicky. With a quick reaction that being honed by the both being DigiDestined and soccer player for a long time Taichi have successfully catch Meiko wrist and start to pull her back to balance but while doing that they have lose a precious time that are very limited. Then Hikari enter next then bump into Taichi with decent velocity. Knowing what follow her Hikari quickly let herself fall down to the side just to take cover. Lastly Agumon cannonball out of a monitor and hit Taichi in a back and send the guy flying forward for a few inches. Additionally Taichi's hand still hold on to Meiko wrist which result in her getting dragged along as well.

As an aftermaths every parties involved pretty much down on a ground. In conclusion that is an above average landing for a caravan of DigiDestined and their Digimon partner.

A hold chaotic ordeal drawn out a boy out of under a table. As he peak his head out Hikari quickly notice the kid and a lines of tears across his face which naturally prompt a reaction out of her.

"What wrong? Are you hurt?" She ask with a soothing voice in order to not scare the person on the other side of conversation

"Pardon for a lack of pleasantly but what up with a situation?" Taichi cut off straight right to a more urgent point while stand right back up immediately.

"A military show up. The Digimon is a partner." Meiko try to give out an important information while Taichi pull her back on her feet.

Tailmon is of course not need any assistance, Agumon is kind of around there. Hikari get up by herself and carefully approach a weeping boy. There are another Digimon at an entrance of an internet cafe just silently stand there which is a bit weird.

"Is he...?" Taichi look at the boy that Hikari currently working on comforting right now.

"Yes. I don't know much detail but apparently he have some bullied problem and this morning the bullies kind of getting too far." Meiko quietly explain to Taichi alone.

"Got it. We experience something like this before." Taichi reply calmly and as confidently as he could possibly be although while being worry in a same time.

Then he notice another unfamiliar Digimon in sight. Probably a rookie level judging from size. A majority of body hidden in an armor similar to Kendo armor with a horn on a helmet and the rest are just a blue reptilian tail and legs.

"Who's that?" Taichi ask

"There are another DigiDestined try to help this kid. He got us and those bullies out safely but after that he said he going to stop the military from engaging in a fight and left his Digimon partner with us." Meiko answer

"Did that guy say exactly how he going to do that?" Taichi ask curiously

"Not going to lie. He didn't seem to have any plan before he go" Meiko said

"Well that...Not an optimal situation. Should we worry about...What is his name?" Taichi ask

"He never told me. But he seem smart" Meiko answer with little confident.

"Okay. We'll let that guy handle himself for now...seem to be working so far" Taichi reply. Right now he got his own urgent problem to deal with as well.

"Everyone. We got a wrongful evolution situation with an army mix in." Taichi announce with a bit distaste for a word he just utter. He look at the boy whose Digimon partner are currently causing a problem and being caught in a problem in the same time. Bringing the kid along may come in handy later but it is a bit too dangerous to make that decision without more information.

"It going to be alright kid. We'll return your partner back to you safely." He said with a strong reassuring tone.

Hikari gently pat the kid on a head and give him a reassuring smile before looking at Taichi.

"Let go" Taichi shortly said with an eyes shining with a determination.

"Good luck" Meiko said. She'll stay here for a time being.

As the four exit an reptilian-Kendo Digimon just look at them without speaking a word. Hikari and Tailmon have a few questions about that fellah but decide to save an asking for later while Agumon just follow Taichi without paying much attention to the surrounding.

There're a roar echoing through an air. A call from a fierce adventure.

To be continue

* * *

Thank for reading. I hope you have a good experience and if you happen to have interest or time please considering continue reading at least next chapter


	3. Chapter 2 Vast Adventure

Have a good read

* * *

Chapter 2 ...Vast Adventure

Today a summer class and many other more businesses have been put on a temporary close all around town. Many voice echoing through out an intense atmosphere. A sound of heavy vehicle's wheel grinding against a street, A sound of military boots marching hastily. And a tremendous powerful roar.

Taichi, Hikari, Agumon and Tailmon run through a street devoid of any civilian but a few groups of military personnel are here and there with a strange looking vehicle that resembles a tank but not enough to be normal. An adults that see Yagami sibling and their Digimon partners running pass by show a a concern and sign that they want to stop a teenager and almost teenager and their otherworldly creatures but there are something that stop those adult or at least lay seed of conflict within their action.

"Did they seem like national security force to anyone?" Tailmon ask

"Nope" Taichi answer

"I suppose they probably not just that" Hikari answer

"Well...We got a bigger thing to worry about though..."Tailmon said ominously

"You don't say" Taichi reply sarcastically

"...Like right now." Tailmon finish a sentence as a giant beast just appears out from behind a building at the end of a street and turn a corner. Likely a Champion level Digimon or at least an equal or little more than that. Have a figure of a dinosaur similar to that of a Greymon. It skin conflicted between red and black. It eyes lack any sense of reason.

A fail evolution.A wrongful evolution. Originate from something within DigiDestined and fructify on their Digimon partner. It not suppose to be, Primitively ferocious, Destructive, Uncontrollably. Which Taichi would know it well from his personal experience with Skullgreymon.

Taichi is quickly observe an environment around. This narrow street would end up as a complete mess if two Kaiju fight it out here so it would be awkward to bring Greymon out into action. But of course that option are still very much on a table.

Yet a situation turn out to be a little bit different from an expectation as the wild Digimon partner didn't particularly rampaging or randomly destroy anything. Instead it stiff an air like a predator on a hunt.

"Champion level" Hikari inform a group after quickly checking an information that her D-3 have read.

"Alright. I'll go dip a toe into this mess first. Everyone stand back" Tailmon said and leave everyone else behind.

"Take care" Hikari tell her Digimon partner.

The dinosaur Digimon growling relatively quiet as Tailmon approaching. It seem like both parties have acknowledged each other as a potential threat right away.

An intense tension fill atmosphere. Then the first attack occurs

-Exhaust Flame!-

The ferocious Digimon partner inhale deeply and flame ignite from it mouth then follow up that act by spews out a powerful blaze with a roar

Tailmon jump to a side to dodge a destructive fire that melt a street floor in an instant and then run up a wall of a nearby building up to third floor. After that the feline Digimon jump straight toward the opponent with ferocious speed and fist ready to throws a punch.

-Neko Punch!-

The feline Digimon straight up punching an opponent in the face. The punch is strong but didn't seem to do much damage against a toughness of a larger Digimon who endure it without much difficulty.

Meanwhile a military personnels around that area seem to reposition in response to a battle but they didn't seem to have any intention to directly interfere yet. The two DigiDestined acknowledged what going on from that side but choose to focus their attention to a Digimon instead. Deeply they wish that they could defuse the situation before anyone get hurt. Taichi even consider unleash Greymon into a mix in order to quickly subdue the problem with overwhelming number.

"Taichi-san! Hikari-chan!" Someone call two names from behind the owner of those names. The two look back to see four of their friends running and flying to their location. Takeru who carry two bags and Koushiro who didn't carry anything but still panting and covered in sweats. Patamon and Tentomon are also with them as well.

"Glad to see you two here. We got an urgent problem on our hand" Takeru hastily explain with no further explanation yet when he get to Taichi and Hikari meanwhile Koushiro just collapse from exhaustion as soon as he stop running. Quite a reinforcement they shown themselves to be.

These two probably run for quite a distance judging from the fact that Koushiro let Takeru carry his precious belongings so Taichi really don't feel like telling them that Meiko have open a closer terminal for his group.

"Taichi-san...huff huff...We need to...huff huff..." Koushiro try to said something in between his heavy panting.

"We have to send that Digimon back to the Digital World real quick. The military are about to open fire soon" Takeru do the explaining instead.

"Ah...Damn it" Taichi mutter.

"Koushiro. Let me borrow your laptop real quick" He said

"Takeru-kun" Hikari call her friend and raise her D-3 up.

Takeru who immediately understand nod his head and done the same.

"Digimental Up!" Both shout in unison as their respective Digimental appears. Hope and light intertwine.

The Digimental of hope turns into a golden light that shine aesthetically through the air and gently engulf Patamon who fly forward with full speed . And with their union spark an evolution. Emerge from that light Pegasmon carry on a momentum building by Patamon and galloping for a few step before take flight with powerful force.

Meanwhile the Digimental of light turn into a beautiful pink light and soaring through air toward Tailmon. The feline Digimon quickly take notice of a situation and quickly disengage from the fight then swiftly maneuver upward into a clear sky before receiving the light which alternate Champion level into Armor level. And when the light scatter all that remain is Nefertimon who soaring through sky spectacularly.

Pegasmon join the fight and quickly show a proper greeting as a fighter.

-Needle Rain!-

The newcomer blast a shower of spiky needles from own mane. Within the battle of this level an attack of this caliber is a mere quick jap more than anything else.

The time is pushing the schedule so the dynamic due of light and hope didn't linger much on do anything but fulfill their main objective. The two cross one another in midair and create a visible link between them.

-Sanctuary Bind!-

The two duos fly around their opposition and bind the target with a rope of golden light.

The captured Digimon immediately struggle to break free with tremendous strength but the binding prove to be powerful enough to withstand such force. Meanwhile Taichi and Takeru approaching the captured Digimon with a laptop and a D-3 in their hands. Taichi carry Koushiro's laptop and face a monitor toward the Dinosaurs Digimon while Takeru point his D-3 toward a laptop.

"Gate open" Takeru said and activate a radiant light from a laptop that pull the uncontrolled Digimon partner into a monitor and to the Digital World.

Taichi sigh softly as they just successfully take matter into Digital World where they can control a situation a bit more easy. Pegasmon fly down and turn back into Patamon in midair. Takeru spread his arm to the side a bit to make a landing space for his Digimon partner who land softly and smoothly on his shoulder.

Then the group quickly group up and an informations have been quickly share among them.

"Ah...Sacrebleu" Takeru mutter in a foreign language when he heard about the DigiDestined and Digimon partner business.

"Language! Takeru" Taichi scold his junior real quick.

"French" Takeru reply with a pretentiously clueless face

"I already know that!" Taichi irritatingly reply.

"Anyway. We'll have to tail that Digimon. That fellah will be a lot more ferocious after getting so faraway from the DigiDestined partner. Hikari. You go pick up that kid and meet up with us later." He get back to the point.

"By the way Koushiro. Nice to see you outside. An air in Tottori are quite fresh so umm...Want to take a quick break and catch your breath here?" Then he take a side tour out of the point for a bit.

"I got an air good cleaner in my office so I normally got a lot of high quality and healthy air. Thank you" Koushiro reply with a grain of salt.

"Alright...Just asking" Taichi reply.

"I'll get going then. Please be careful" Hikari said.

"By the way Hikari-chan. Nice choice of a new hair clip" Takeru casually said.

"Thank you. Miyako-san pick it for me the last time we go shopping together." Hikaru casually reply before she and her partner partway from the group.

"She got a new hair clip?" Taichi ask with surprise.

"Ah ha ha...You and my big brother..." Takeru mumbling and shake his head while chuckle.

"Beg your pardon" Taichi reply with his eyebrow tense up a bit.

"Let just get going" Koushiro interrupt with a determination to quickly wrap this up and go back to his normal routine.

* * *

"Why is this happening?...Gigimon why are you doing this" The boy cry while sitting under the tree. This is Digital World. A world of wonder and danger. But under a stressful state of mind one probably didn't appreciate an unfamiliarity so much.

"Well...at least he follows us this far. This distance should be enough to calm his Digimon partner down at least for a bit. The others would probably able to handle the situation without any harm for anyone" Tailmon coldly said

"Shio-kun..." Meiko mumbling silently.

Hikari walk toward the kid with a kindly sorrowful expression.

"Shio-kun...Can I call you Shio-kun? I haven't learn your full name yet." She ask with a soothing voice

The kid still weeping but comply with a nod of his head. His name is Gamonzoe Shio. Partner of Digimon Gigimon or what suppose to be Growlmon but not due to a mistake in Evolution

Hikari smile. Satisfying with at least some response.

"Am I doing that to Gigimon? I just...I didn't want this..." Shio utter between his sobbing

Hikari stunt for a second and silently gulping. A memory about Ophanimon fall down mode piece her heart quite effectively. Tailmon notice that and quickly slap Hikari in a back with a force that could be considered to be pretty noticeable for a human but pretty much nothing for a champion level Digimon. Regardless Tailmon make sure not to hurt Hikari

At first Hikari have a little panic when being hit in a back but she regain composure quickly. Then she smile back at her Digimon partner. That is a showcase of tough love and harsh support in some way...A Tailmon's way.

"The darkness get a better of you. So partly it is your responsibility as well...partly" Hikari said in a softly scolding tone. Of course this applies to herself as well.

"Whoa there...I thought you supposed to cheer him up" Tailmon whisper with surprise.

"You can't change what already happened but it is what you doing now and what will follow that you can dictate. And you already come this far with us in order to save your partner. I promise that you already make a change even right now. Are you understand me.?" Hikari said. It's true that the change already been made. As a matter of fact now that problem are being deal with within Digital World even just her brother with Agumon alone are enough to defuse the situation in a preferable way.

Shio frozen for a second before nod his head without say anything.

"That is good. We are their partner as much as our Digimon partner are to us. We fight alongside each other, Be a power for each other, Support each other, Go through any length to protect each other. Such are a partner." Hikari give out a important lesson.

Meiko silently listen to that lesson and nod her head. Her Digimon even in an unstable vicious state were still protect her as well.

"Shio-kun. Ask yourself and tell me what do you want to do right now." Hikari gently said.

"I...I want to..." Shio mumbling. Whenever he get up or not now probably won't effect the outcome of this incident but if he won't find a strength to pull himself up now then when will be the time?

"Speak up kid!" Tailmon said loudly and harshly which shake everyone by surprise.

"I want to be by Gigimon side!" Shoi answer with surprisingly loud voice. Perhaps it is just a rush of emotion but still a sign of genuine quality as a partner nonetheless.

Hikari smile contentedly to a sight of what she consider to be an accomplishment of someone.

"Then get up. We will make it easier for you to do so." Tailmon said

"Alright. I think we could afford to offer him a little help here." Hikari soft up her Digimon partner's tough supportive a bit and walk to Shio.

"Here. Let me help you." She kindly offer her hand to Shio.

The boy wipe his tear off his face and take Hikari's hand which pull him back up on his feet.

Meiko look at another two DigiDestined and clench her fist with determination.

"Let go" Hikari said with a inspiring voice that clearly try to imitate her brother.

Then Hikari D-Terminal ringing. She quickly check a newly message that she just got and read an information that have been written in it.

"Umm...Takeru-kun just message me that they just successfully subdue Gigimon back into an In-training level form" She awkwardly said

"Oh yeah! They're actually pretty competent aren't they" Tailmon response with surprise.

* * *

I think I saw Skullgreymon about two time in my real life and a couple more time in my nightmares. The thought of my own Digimon partner turning into a dangerous rampaging beast are a terrify one. So naturally I was horrified when I heard that another kid have to go through something similar to my experience although I can't afford to show any of that in front of that kid.

Mochizuki are also there and her experience is even worst than mine so that probably why she is so determined to help out in this incident. Thank to her we were alert of this in a first place.

It was pretty rough at first when an incident are happen in a middle of a city but thing went relatively smooth in Digital World. With multiple of our Digimon partner working together against just one strong Champion level Digimon we were able to control the situation quite effectively and everything end well without anybody get seriously injured.

An aftermath though...Not quite simple. With the whole city put on temporary shut down this incident become a big deal. We stay with the kid and his Digimon partner as the military come to arrest them. We were told to stay out of this but of course we refuse to do so.

And so here we are. In a military tent...Not exactly what I plan today to be but it is what it is.

Across the table are an aged man in a military outfit. Some kind of general I suppose. He have an air of authority around him and seem to be in a very bad mood but so far he didn't said anything directly to us or the kid or his Digimon partner yet. Instead the probably general keep talking back and forth against the women in a black suit. Apparently she is the kid's science class teacher. Good old secret government agent post as someone in school again...Kind of reminds me of Nishijima-sensei. Make me wonder whenever there are a secret government agent hidden in my faculty.

There are another suspicious duo within the tent. A Kendo-reptilian Digimon who never said anything and a guy around the same age as Koushiro or Inoue. Probably a DigiDestined and his Digimon partner. Those two didn't seem like just a local so there might be something going on with them...Although the guy kind of dress like a casual tourist so it possible that they are just some poor fellah whose trip have been completely ruined.

"That is enough. This now under our jurisdiction" The probably government secret agent said and wave her hand.

The guy in a casual tourist outfit sigh and start walking toward Shio. The guy have a blank expression and a pale emotionless eyes which when combine with the complete silence from his Digimon partner make quite an unsettling aura around them.

"Come with me. We should leave an adults to settle their business. For the time being I'll take you to your parents" The guy said and extend his right hand toward Shio.

"But what about Gigimon?" Shio-kun cry and tighten his embrace on his Digimon partner. A tiny fellah probably still in-training level.

"We won't take away your Digimon partner..." The probably government agent answer in a gently comforting tone. She seem to have an genuine good intention toward Shio and his Digimon partner.

"And we won't let anyone do that" She continue and look back at the military guy with a fierce eyes. Seem like there are some strong disagreement between them.

The hand that have been offer to Shio stay still like a statue. The boy seems to already met the owner of that hand and at least trust him a bit. I don't think I know him but I heard from Mochizuki that this DigiDestined have been helping the the group before I got to Tottori so he probably trustworthy in some level.

"Don't be afraid Shio-kun. We'll be by your side to help." Mochizuki said in an reassuring tone which encouraging the boy to eventually take the hand that have been offer to him.

"Big brother. I will go with them too" Hikari tell me.

"Alright. I leave them to you" I answer. I actually want to go with her but there're something that need to be handled right now.

"Yagami-san. Please take care." Mochizuki said.

"Well...Guess we'll sticking around then. Right? Koushiro-san" Takeru said.

"I guess we still have something left to talk." Koushiro reply.

Then we about to split the group.

"Ah! Mochizuki-san" Takeru call

"Hmm?" Mochizuki look back at the caller.

"That glass frame really compliments your eyes well. Looking good on you" Takeru casually giving a compliment. That kid are way too perceptive about this kind of thing. Earlier he also mentions about Hikari's new hair clip as well. Just who on earth pay attention to these kind of little things.

"Eh? Tha...Thank." Mochizuki reply with a shaking voice. I think I see a bit of red on her cheek which is actually not a rare sight to behold.

Hikari chuckle and tap Mochizuki on her shoulder. Then we actually split the group.

The four DigiDestined and three Digimon partner leave us with two borderline irritated adult who seem to already have a hand full of trouble on their mind but we still going to add a bit more into an irritating level.

"Sir" I call the probably general guy with the utmost politeness or at least as much as I could utter right now.

"I suppose this would be a time that you would tell me what to do in a situation like this." The probably general interrupt me.

"I wouldn't dare to do that much. But what you bring an army to fight are just one Digimon partner of a kid. Didn't all this be a bit overkill? Sir." I said. Sure they have a lot of firepower and Digimon are not immune to conventional weapons but an all out battle would have lead to many...many...unfortunate fate.

"Our duty is to protect our country and her citizens. We won't prioritize one kid's monster pet's life over that." The probably general coldly said with an authorial voice. At least he make his intention clear.

"Digimon partner aren't a pet..." Takeru mutter under his breath with a grain odf salt. Thankfully he didn't speak that up out loud or else this conversation are only going downhill from there.

"Neither nor we would leave it all to some group of kids with their monster." The military guy said with heavy passive aggressive tone it almost sounds like an indirect insult to us.

Ah...This is not good. I didn't expect us to get along or anything but this is a bit more antagonizing than it should be. My friends didn't deserve this. They're are here only to help

I clenching my teeth tight. Perhaps because I know that if I let myself open my mouth right now then I'll likely bark sometime really awful out without a doubt. Judging from situation I guess anything less than 'I understand. Sir.' From me won't be able to satisfy the person on the other end of the conversation right now but fat chance will I say that.

"Ahem!" The woman in a black suit fake quite a loud cough as if to drawn everyone attention to her which if that the case then she have accomplish her goal nicely.

"I afraid that the military and all personnel involved still have a duty to attend to at this moment. Should you have any questions I would like to introduce our operative that capable of both clearing some of your curiosity and comfortingly speak with you. But I can guarantee that you could rest assure about Gamonzoe Shio and his Digimon partner. They are now under our protection and will not be bothered more than necessary" She said to us with a sincere tone.

Me and Koushiro look at each other. This person probably from the same agency that Nishijima work for when he still around so at least she might got a good intention toward us but still the event that happened two years ago already prove that they didn't quite willing to be transparent with us...but that's just how adults are.

"Well..It's better than nothing" Koushiro said. So his standard are already not too high huh?

"Sure. How should we contract this person you speak of?" I ask

The women in a black suit smile in response. Not a smirking smile that adult have when they successfully giving an order to a kid but a genuine relieving smile.

"Thank for understanding." She said with gratitude.

The rest are not so interesting. Eventually we leave an adults to settle their complications then regroup with Hikari and Mochizuki just in time before Shio's parents come to take him and his Digimon partner back home.

Takeru got Shio to join our DigiDestined social network. I didn't participate in that matter much but it still feel relieving to know that we have reach to yet another one of us...On that subject the guy with a silence Digimon just politely excuse himself and left like none of this is their business. At first I thought somebody actually know him but apparently nobody does and nobody thinking about asking about him before the guy left so good job. Us.

And that was another day that go off a rail. When we got back to Odaiba the sun are already set. Takeru have a responsibility to take an exhausting Koushiro back to his residence of his choosing so we partway and I walk with Hikari back home.

As I walk around our home Miko didn't even bother waking up to greet me which is not surprisingly from a decade old cat.

We didn't make it in time for a dinner but mom and dad have a decent amount of leftover for Hikari and Tailmon along with me and Agumon who both show up without foretelling. We eat our supper accompanyed by a sound from happened in Tottori today briefly appears in the news but there aren't much detail presented and non of DigiDestined make an appearance. It seem like the world just move on all business as usual which is seem to be a norm these days.

Since I won't in hurry tomorrow I decide to bother my parents a bit more and stay for a night. Take a nice long bath. Talking about stuff at university. Listen to dad unfunny joke. Typical things all around

Around 11:00 pm my head finally touch a pillow. My room were nice when I still in high-school but now it a bit better...It actually didn't change much except messier but whatever. The bed at my college dorm are bloody tiny so it barely fit Me and Agumon but my bed leave a few room to move around.

It didn't take much time before my conscience start to drift off into a dreamland. A thought about all the mess that happen today start to get sweep under a rug of my own mind and despite the fact that I know that tomorrow might be as messy and lead to some headache I still look forward to the eventually wake up that await me.

To be continue

* * *

Most importantly. Thank you for reading. So I begin with a two chapter opening act but the rest I would prefer to go with a more episodic style so if you happen to like that then please considering continue reading any chapter in a future.


	4. Chapter 3 Ceremony summer rush

Have a good read

* * *

Chapter 3 Ceremony rush of high-school summer.

It is believed that in year 1095 there were a guy name Roberto Nevilis come up with a concept called 'Homework'. Nowadays the education system of Japan have adopt this 'Homework' into it integral part which is why almost every student from a primary to university got their own homework almost all the time and not even a long relaxing summer break would spare one from a grip of homework. Indeed summer homework are a common practice which have robbed Japanese youth of their free time even before Meiji era. It is so common and well known to be common to the point that it become a common trope present in many form of Japanese fiction media.

But right now summer is far from over so for most layback students this is not a time to think about homework and then they would spend the majority of summer forgot about it and have to struggle to finish all of it in last few days. Such are a high-school life or so many media have portray so. But there are a few folk that couldn't guarantee their schedule enough to plan ahead for such final struggle neither nor they want to give up a chance to get a taste of high-school life so they have a questionable decision to set their own deadline to finish their summer homework to simulate a desperation of those layback students who forgot about their homework until the summer almost end...And then their are a folk that get dragged into this nonsense by their borderline lunatic friends.

-Friday / 3 days until the deadline-

"Finally! Now all I have left is a research project." Miyako cheerfully said while exhaustingly look at a pile of lecture sheets, Books, Textbooks. Notebooks and many other things.

"Well that's definitely a step up from middle-school." Takeru said while fall down onto a pile of soft pillows.

Hikari walk into the room with two cups of warm drinks in hands. A sight of two of her overwork friends make her softly sigh amusingly and shake her head.

"Are you two even get some sleep last night?" She ask

"Sleep can wait. We got great things to be accomplish here." Miyako speak in a serious tone

"Who still with me? Crews!" She ask enthusiastic ask through sleeplessness and exhaustion.

"OST!" Takeru reply with an enthusiastic shout from somewhere in a pile of pillow.

"ost..." Ken reply with so little energy he have left.

"Oh! Look who awaken" Miyako poking fun at Ken.

Hikari chuckle and deliver a cup fill with black tea to Miyako and the one with a rather sweet mocha to Ken.

"So how is everyone doing?" Miyako ask.

"Well...I think Ichijouji-kun manage to got a few hour of sleep last night" Takeru report.

"I mean how much homework left." Miyako interrupt.

"Oh...Okay. I about halfway through my research project and nothing else" Takeru reply

"Hmm? Ken been helping you out a lot on math and science but that's still impressively fast." Miyako said

"I'am about to finish math homework and moving on to my research project" Hikari said

Miyako nod her head

"I only left with English and history." Ken answer.

"You hear that Takeru? Maybe you have a chance to return a favor after all." Miyako said to Takeru in a criticize tone.

"Ah ha ha...His school really give a homework that above mine in both quantity and difficulty" Takeru quietly chuckle in an apologetic manner.

"Ichijouji-kun already finish a research project?" Hikari ask

"I decide to finish it before anything else." Ken answer

"Oh cool. What topic did you choose?" Takeru ask

"Oh! Umm...Definition and utility of support pet" Ken answer timidity.

"Ah!...That is pretty interesting" Takeru said while holding back his giggle.

"How about you two?" Miyako ask

"Biography of Uemura Naomi" Hikari answer

"Oh!...Adventurous aren't we" Miyako reply

"Philosophy and artistic of 656 Aesop fables" Takeru said

"If that why you have all those book with you?" Miyako ask

"Indeed. What else could it be?" Takeru answer and pick up one of a book with a childish looking cover near him.

"You know you can research about that on an internet didn't you?" Miyako reply

"Well...It just aren't the same you know...The weird of an actual book. A feeling on my fingertips while run through a line on a paper. A gentle sight of an ink that form into a letter" Takeru said while childishly rub his face against a book cover which nobody in a room bother to tell him that it's a bit creepy because it probably just an effect of this restless quest they currently voyage through.

"So about half way through is about 328 fables aren't it?" Miyako ask

"Eh...That was just figurative." Takeru answer

"Miyako-san. How about your?" Hikari ask

"Mine? Evolution of coding" Miyako proudly answer

"Hmm...That would indeed pique your interest" Hikari reply while nod her head.

"Look like there a few last meter sprint to do...So to speak."Takeru said while spring himself back up on his feet.

"Ah! I didn't want to interrupt your train of thought or your working streak or anything but our Digimon partner are having a meal right now if anyone's want to join in now is the time. Because the fridge probably going to be empty soon" Hikari inform

Everyone stay silent for a second.

"Oh...Yeah that not good. Can't turn in a homework if we staving to death before a deadline." Miyako break a silent.

And then there are peace and calmness...Until someone need to jump into a computer again.

* * *

-Saturday / 2 days until the deadline-

"Huh...You really take this serious aren't yall" Daisuke ask

"Ha ha ha...You know. We are us after all" Takeru exhaustedly yet cheerfully reply

"Takeru-san. You are just go along with this as usual aren't you?" Iori sigh softly

"Well...It not like I'am not enjoying myself here. Beside it is a good opportunity to taste how it like" Takeru reply

"Getting it out of the way Huh? Well...If it would help getting this out of your system then..." Daisuke reply.

"But enough about us. How about your internship? Daisuke-kun" Takeru interrupts

"Hmm? Nothing interest but I guess it's something that we got to experience the real workplace" Daisuke answer.

"It impressively how they could put their high-school students into a place of business just like that. I suppose that is what having an influence in monopoly look like" Takeru said.

"Well the academy take our education quite serious. But yeah...You have an influence in monopoly part right though" Daisuke said.

"Serious Huh? That word really got me shiver up every time. If only I could be so certain..." Takeru mumbling.

"Hey hey! Don't give us that. If you won't get your act together then the rest of us going to have a handful of hassle to deal with" Daisuke interrupt

"Yeah...Every time we got a situation we usually half expecting you to show up. You been a prominent help among us" Iori said

Although they kind of agree that it would be better for them if Takeru is either be more decisive or stop lingering on a question and focus on whatever they have to deal with nowadays.

"Ah...You guy just spoiling me at this point. Being a DigiDestined are just what we are. Got to be something of our choice as well" Takeru reply in a carefree tone which make it difficult to tell whenever he serious or not.

"Ah...Who am I? Who am I?" He ponder in his ever so nonchalant way

Meanwhile within that same room Ken just finishing summarize an entire Nara era as his history home dictate him to do so. Before this he didn't have much faith in this little group activity of them and basically being dragged into this by Miyako but now he actually feel genuine relief that he already get this stuff out of the way so he could spent the rest of this summer focus on everything else like the remaining of soccer tournament and being DigiDestined and spend time with his family and friends and many other things. He also feels nostalgia to see that the gang are all here. Of course the fact that all six D-3 are all here for practically a nonsense reason is a complete opposite from being resourcefulness and smart kid like Ken are absolutely know that but it didn't take much away from the feeling.

Even Iori come to visit them and that guy is a busy person with being in a middle of a preparation to graduate from middle-school and enter high-school. Alongside with his personal interests and his personal life and then there are a DigiDestined's responsibility which is just like an elephant in a very tiny room.

Miyako are sleeping on a couch. She probably be a little bit mad later that nobody wake her up but it is objectively true that this sleep is necessary for her since she didn't have a physical prowess to effectively deal with sleep deprivation and even people that have that kind of physical prowess still should avoid sleep deprivation anyway.

"Yesterday must be pretty harsh. I just hope she didn't unnecessary push herself far beyond her limit." Ken mumbling

"Well...That aren't a suggestion Miyako-san will easily listen to." Hikari said

Ken sigh softly and tiresomely of this reality

"Maybe she would listen if you're the one who say it" He quietly said with a fainted hope.

"No she wouldn't" Hikari said with 100% confidence and friendly smile.

"She wouldn't aren't she?" Ken agree using a voice of a defeated man.

"But still...Yesterday was no joke and after that she still come back and work on preparing a source for her research project." Hikari said.

Yesterday...Possibly could considered to be a small network crisis...A playful game of a group of carefree Digimon who accidentally found themselves in a network. Funny that those two thing could be the same...Or perhaps it is terrifying instead of funny but what more peculiar is the fact that a certain group would be familiar with these kind of situation enough to just casually drop what they are doing in their daily life and deal with the situation then come back and casually pick up what they are dropped and just continue on like nothing happens.

"I can't understand this at all" / "It is understandable though" Ken and Hikari (In that respective order) said harmoniously in the same time.

Then both look at each other in a brief moment of silent before Hikari suddenly begin to gulp down an urge laugh or giggling which result in an adorable sight which probably could make a few guys's heart skip a beat.

"Okay. Please enlightening me" Ken politely ask for an explanation.

"Hmm...How should I put this?...I suppose it all about chance to make some memory or something akin to that." Hikari said in a somewhat uncertain way. Deeply in her heart she also know that some chance will run out when she grow up. In the next year Inoue Miyako would be in her final year of high school. The next chance to play around are highly unlikely.

"Memories Huh?...Even though we could've just make any number of those from now on..." Ken thinking out loud. Perhaps a lack of resting have cause him to being less careful with his words.

Then the conversation come to an erupted break all the sudden which giving a time for Ken's thought to lingering on his latest words. Within a silent a shade of pink and red slowly crawl up through his face.

'Well...That's oddly romantic coming from you' Would be what Takeru said in this situation but Hikari on the other hand is keeping those words well hidden in her mind.

"Umm...Can we talk about something else?" Ken timidly ask.

"How your soccer career going on?" Hikari naturally change a subject with a question.

"Well career is...hardly a word for it. Just participate in a couple of game in a summer...Everyone in a soccer club is pretty nice. A little bit hardcore for soccer but nice folk all around." Ken comfortably answer.

Hikari nod her head and stay silent for a second...Then it come to her attention that she have no interest in soccer beyond the fact that her brother make soccer such a big deal.

"I supposed this year's Winter Kokuritsu also something to be looking forward to. I heard a last year mvp of Kansai just recently move to Hikarigaoka. He would be under a penalty for about halfway through the tournament but his influence might effect his new team in some way or other." Ken continue on just because deep down he also is a sport crazy boy at heart.

"Umm...Of course...Ah! I heard from Daisuke that he will going to play in this year Winter Kokuritsu as well. How about you?" Hikari try to drag a conversation back to be about their friends which is something she could smoothly talk about unlike talking about some random player from Kansai

"Ah...Winter Kokuritsu are an important tournament. Not many first year would get to anticipate except if they achieve some prominent in middle-school or their team just not have enough players." Ken proudly said as if he have some kind of pride for Daisuke's accomplishment.

"My seniors in the team are quite enough to fill the rank...But it highly up to our coach so my word didn't actually amount to much..." He then explains in a very humbly tone or rather he didn't give himself as much of a credit as he deserves. Even a borderline outsider like Hikari know that Ken already make a name for himself in a soccer community since he was still in a primary-school and his reputation still stay quite strong throughout middle-school.

Ken go on and keep explaining about how soccer tournament this year are going to be exciting. Hikari pay attention to each of Ken's words but without any insight it is rather difficult to appreciate a context.

In time like this some outside interference would be comically timely.

"Ahh!" Daisuke scream from a top of his lung all the sudden. Iori and Takeru quickly cover their friend's mouth with good teamwork and with a same idea in their mind.

"Shu...shu...shh..." Takeru make a 'Be quiet' voice to Daisuke while making a typical 'Keep your voice low' gesture to accompany it.

Ken and Hikari looks at Daisuke. This could range from something very personal to Daisuke to a global Digimon situation...needless to say that the possibility are quite near endless so it is pretty useless to take a guess.

* * *

-Monday / Final day?-

"I still couldn't believe we have to skip one entire day...What a way to break immersion." Miyako said in a disappointing voice.

"But it was completely out of necessary. Beside we all complete our summer homework in time. Isn't that great" Ken said in attempt to appease Miyako just for a little bit.

"Plus nobody pass out from exhaustion. I think that should count as something." Hikari said

"Not like it didn't close to that." Ken mumbling.

"Ah...Don't sweat it. You folk are much tougher than you give credit to." Miyako said

"Yet still. It was not ideally but it worthy for some celebration indeed. So..." she continue on before noticing something...Or rather lack of something.

One two three four five six...

"Where on earth are Takeru and Patamon?" She ask

"Ah!..." Ken reply and noticing an absence of his friends.

"Do we Uh..Does we just left him in a room. He ask

"Just checking. Did anyone wake him up? Because I not" Miyako ask

"No.." Ken quietly admit

"Nope" Tailmon said

"My apology Miyako-san" Hawkmon said

"Sorry" Wormmon said

Hikari inhale an air of awkwardness that looming among them

"Oh my...Is that ditching? I feel like that is ditching" Miyako said.

"Alright. I'll go pick him up." Hikari volunteer.

"Okay." Miyako reply in a carefree tone

Hikari retraces her step and back into the room that they left Takeru in. The room still well lit so additionally of forgetting one friend they also forget to safe energy as well.

Among a pile of pillows the DigiDestined originally designate as the crest of hope and his Digimon partner snuggles up comfortingly together. Takeru silently lay on his back with his hat cover his face and a snoring Patamon in his arm. The boy himself could be considered a very tall high-schooler so is could be said that he have grown a lot yet right now he didn't seem to act different from himself from many years ago.

Hikari walk over to a pile of pillows and lift Takeru's hat up revealing a silly face of one sleepyheads ever so peaceful and childish...It is a sight that didn't inspire dependable at a slightest. Needless to say that Takeru have a better look on him in a time of crisis.

Upon looking at her long time companion Hikari have an endearing little grin on her face. These homework finishing quest of them were Miyako's idea but Takeru also 100% went along with it to an unhealthy level. It was a bit silly really. Their homework quality would probably better and their current physical state probably be in a much better condition as well only if they took their time that they had.

"Sometime I didn't know what to do with you...And what with that face you silly..." Hikari mumbling under her breath and smile

Tailmon land next to Takeru with precision and grace. The step of the feline Digimon are quiet and light yet Takeru starting to wake up for some extent. Perhaps he is a light sleeper or a perhaps a presence of a Champion level Digimon just demanded that much alertness.

A pair of blue eyes open up and met with Hikari's. Usually this situation would play out with a role switched but unnecessary push oneself to complete some task tend to change things up a bit

Takeru look at Hikari for a few seconds. It seem like he still half asleep and once again she's standing the light.

"Hmm...Mi...so...eve...morning" He mumbling in his half conscious state. The majority of sentence are almost impossible to hear or comprehend and a newly awake Takeru probably didn't have enough mental capability to remember what he want to said anyway. Perhaps it is something that he pick up from a dreamland or maybe it is his sincere mind speaking. It seem like it would remain a mystery though.

"The sun is almost set you sleepyhead. Or did you plan to sleep here through a night." Hikari reply amusingly

Takeru shaking his head to wake him self up which work in a mysterious way

"That would be a poor plan. I wouldn't want to miss a thing." He jokingly reply while gently shake his Digimon partner.

"Rise and shine. We got to go" He said while Patamon take a sweetest of time to wake up.

"Get up. Everyone else are waiting" Tailmon said

* * *

Human...Always unnecessary inefficient and illogical. High-schooler are perhaps the prime example of that statement. It like craziness and stupidity are a value currency to them or something.

My partner and her friends are not too different really. Why just right now they are celebrating for an occasion they make for themselves...Well they call it celebrating but it really just a more noisy than usual dinner together.

We settle on our usual dining place. Not many restaurant in town would comfortably welcome Digimon as their customers so we don't really have many choice anyway. The place is a small Japanese restaurant specialize in grilled meat and vegetable. The owner of this place is an old man who give a discount to every DigiDestined that come here with their Digimon partner which as a business strategy it is rather...Interesting to say at least. There are not many DigiDestined around and non-DigiDestined customers would probably be ward off due to the Digimon welcoming policy...But on the upside Digimon do eat much more than human so at least he could sell a lot to Digimon. Still not sure how good of a business strategy it is though.

My fellow Digimon are well occupied by the food here which in this regard they never change in a slightest bit. I suppose I wouldn't be much different..If only the memory of my previous life didn't looming in a back of my head. I didn't say that the food here aren't great though...but I aren't an expert in food and favors or anything so my opinion probably aren't amount to much anyway.

The conversation here are mostly dominated by humans. I must admit that they are a better conversationalist than us Digimon...That or we Digimon are easily distracted by food...Probably the latter if I have to guess.

"Quite a number huh? If thing continue like this then it would be a matter of time before more efficiency would be required." Miyako said in a serious tone.

"That is quite inevitable. But still we didn't have any immediate mean to quickly produce that level of proficiency anyway." Takeru give a reasonable respond to that statement.

Quite a worthy topic to discuss. Quite a good use of their time indeed.

...

Now stop playing with food you bunch of buffoon!

As that thought cross my mind Takeru's chopstick swiftly move across a grill and expertly pick up a finest slice on a table right now but then Miyako's chopstick intercept that slice real quick with a delicate movement as to not damage a rich favor of...I think it is sirloin or something. Immediately Takeru twist his wrist to change an angle of his chopstick and Miyako react with a quick thrust directly at a slice follow up with a yank upward which throw a slice up into an air.

If I don't misunderstood this is some kind of a grill table ceremony dual that high-schooler generically doing. What actually amazing is while those two do this crazy thing the rest of table are effectively unaffected by it. This level of contained chaos require tremendous carefulness and discipline which I still perplex that it would be waste on such a trivial nonsense.

"I could understand if the case is kid. Sometime they hide it from their parent let alone stranger like us. But recently we encounter some DigiDestined that are around our age and didn't seem to be new with Digimon yet our meeting is basically all occur by chance or some situation anyway." My partner said

"Perhaps they didn't seen any need. Maybe we should do something to make our community seem significant enough to join." Takeru said.

"Some people just didn't want to socialize as well. I could imagine some pair would prefer to be a lone wolf of some sort." Miyako said

The slice of probably sirloin stop rising in attitude and in that moment both Miyako and Takeru use their chopstick to catch that piece in the same time just on a different side.

"That reminded me. You mention about meeting new friendly Digimon recently." Ken said

"Indeed...Couldn't said for sure if that fellah are a Digimon partner or not but it is likely. There are a guy that...Well I still couldn't said for sure if he is a DigiDestined or not but those two seem to be together." Takeru said while his eyes still stare at a tip of his chopstick

"He was polite and helpful. But atlas he didn't introduce himself or that Digimon you ask about." My partner said

"Well...Didn't sound like a lone wolf attitude to me. If you folk do something to scare him off or something?" Miyako ask. Her eyes still focus at her chopstick

"Maybe he just shy." Ken suggest a possibility

"Admittedly we are in middle of something and an atmosphere are not the most friendly. But I don't think we were that unapproachable...At least I thought so." Takeru said

"And you didn't approach him either?" Miyako ask

"Admittedly...Should have done that aren't we..." Takeru said in a ashamed voice.

"So...you talking about proficiency." Miyako in a sarcastic tone then quickly use an opportunity while Takeru is distracted by a conversation to move in and use her chopstick to yank Takeru's chopstick grip on a slice of meat open before take that slice of meat for herself and eat it.

"Ah!" Takeru utter with his eyes widen. Supposedly that is a lose for him...not if it has any significant to it if you ask me.

If only I listen to this conversation with my eyes close it would have been pretty smart but now it is a little bit undermined by the fact that one buffoon just use it to distract another one buffoon while they are engaging in a pointless food fight.

It is tempted to use the word 'Moron' instead of 'buffoon' if only those who I want to implies those word aren't already proven themselves to be...I highly hesitate to say 'Smart' but at least 'Excel in a task that required quick wit and/or intelligent'. That or I just given those two too much credit or they just want to act stupid despite their intellect which provide...Benefit?...I don't really see it. Maybe it just how human are...High-schooler human no least

"So...If you have any plan to find this guy yet?" Miyako ask

To be continue

* * *

Most importantly. Thank you for reading. I hope everyone having fun. By the way suggestion would be welcomed cause despite taking sweet time to write I still awful at planing and deciding things.


	5. Chapter 4 Visiting and back

Enjoy reading

* * *

Chapter 4 Visiting and back

Being just a bit closer to the business than the majority of folk Joe have some idea how much it would take to afford a private room of such quality that he have heard of. But that is just a tiny insignificant thought unworthy of lingering on for long. There're hardly anything wrong with parents spend a fortune for their children's health...As long as it didn't heavily screw them over or anything.

The waiting area of hospital is crowded and noisy. Joe waiting around for a few minutes before the person he waiting for show up.

"Senpai!" Mimi cheerfully and energetically greet and waving her hand while approaching Joe.

"Mimi-kun. It been a while." Joe reply with a more reserve and quieter greeting.

"So how was your business here?" Mimi ask.

"The visiting were short but it nice to see him from time to time. Although he didn't have much time to see me." Joe answer.

"How about your?" He ask back.

"Pretty reminiscent. Throwing around the name I given a few times. Joking about our latest trip at snowy New York. Teasing Daisuke-kun is pretty fun too." Mimi answer.

"Sound like quite a reunion. Three years seem so far away now...America on the other hand seem to be just a bit too close." Joe said jokingly. His younger self probably wouldn't imagine his future to be a borderline sci-fi where sending people through network is possible.

"Hmm...If it seem that close you should come to visit from time to time." Mimi jokingly tease Joe with a taste of sarcastic mix in.

"Ah ha ha... I couldn't find much free time and we probably shouldn't traverse into a foreign country by our mean so casually." Joe chuckle apologetically and said his excuse.

Mimi chuckle in her throat at how unoriginal Joe's answer is.

"Anyway since you're here now. Care to pay your newly DigiDestined junior a visit?" She ask.

"Eh...But it would be impolite to just show up unannounced. I probably should wait for a right opportunity." Joe answer.

"Huh...Way too courteous as always aren't you. Have it your formally way then." Mimi reply.

"So what do you want to do? I'am free for a rest of today." Joe ask

"I have a few things in mind. You bring your car with you right?" Mimi answer with question

"Yes" Joe answer

"Great! You're our driver for today then" Mimi reply

"The pleasure is mine. It would be nice to drive around this town of childhood of our." Joe said with a little taste of nostalgia.

"Eh...What with that old man saying? You know Hikarigaoka didn't change much these last twelve years right?" Mimi said.

"Well it is a long twelve years alright. I wonder how this city would react to an existence of Digimon...Considering everything that have happen here." Joe reply

"Hmm...I don't suppose those would be a tourist attraction. But we probably see some on our way around town." Mimi reply and cheerfully grab Joe by the arm. The two start walking side by side. Of course Joe are the one who know where he park his car so naturally he lead the way. The parking lot is not far and Joe are lucky to have a close parking spot.

Joe's car are not exactly a very great car but it is the one that deserve some pride to have. Joe didn't save up money to buy that car due to the fact that he isn't yet have nearly enough to accomplish that. Instead his parents give him as a passing entrance exam for university gift. Quite a luxury to just buy for a son but an accomplishment is indeed quite worthy of this gift.

"Wow...When was the last time you wash this bad boy?" Mimi ask as she notice a layer of dust on a smooth surface of Joe's car.

"I think...Umm...Lately I couldn't find time for that." Joe answer while unlocking his car.

"That excuse again? And what do you have time for? Lately" Mimi ask as the two get into a car.

"Do you took time for a meal?" Mimi continue asking after both wear a safety belt.

"Don't worry. Three meals per day...Mostly" Joe answer while starting an engine.

"Sleep?" Mimi ask the next question.

"I get a healthy amount." Joe answer.

"Did you see or call your girlfriend lately?" Mimi ask.

"Well...She got her own schedule too. So the timing is...complicate..." Joe answer while nervously tap his finger on a steering wheel. Mimi waiting for Joe to finish his sentence.

"Things still working for us alright..." Joe awkwardly answer with a not so sure attitude.

"Yeah that...A whole lot to unpack there." Mimi reply with eager interest.

"Do you want to go to the mall? Or anything Hikarigaoka specifically?" Joe do a 90 degrees shift in a conversation.

"Let go for some street foods. It would be good to get a Japan's taste from time to time." Mimi answer.

"Okay." Joe answer and turn on a GPS.

But instead of showing a direction in a map Joe's GPS somehow go crazy for no reason.

"Huh? What the..." Joe mumbling confusingly and push a few button on his GPS.

"Well...look like that decide to not work. I know the way around here though." He said while turn off his GPS and start driving.

Meanwhile Mimi turn on a car radio which start play a dot of high pitch noise instead of what radio station would normally broadcast.

"Huh?" Mimi raise her eyebrows while change a channels a few time which results in nothing but a dot of a high pitch noise.

"Your car is wacky. You know." She said to Joe and turn off a radio.

"It wasn't like this before." Joe said.

"Poor thing" Mimi sign

And so the car left a parking lot.

* * *

A view of a bus station is clear from here and a keen eyes would able to notice that the station clock have go haywire. A Digimon spectate the abnormally from afar. A muscular lion looking man of some sort with orange fur, Yellow mane, Yellow fur on the legs and the tip of the tail.

Meanwhile a man in a black suit talking to a senior police officer while another five of an officer of the Hikarigaoka branch of the Tokyo police force form an almost half circle behind the Digimon with their weapons aim at the being which in their mind is a potentially hostile alien creatures.

"Thank you for cooperation. We will take it from here." The man in a black suit finish his conversation with a senior officer of the law.

"All officer lower your weapons." The seniors police officer order despite the confusion of his subordinates.

Meanwhile the man in a black suit approaching the Digimon.

"Sir. You're Leomon correct? I speaking on behaves of The incorporated administrative agency. I believe you already somewhat familiar with our organization." The man in a black suit said.

Leomon turn back to face the man with a passive yet respectful demeanor and simply nodding once.

"We detect a Digimon activity within these area. Of course we know it aren't your doing but your presence alone are already enough to distract the local authority from an investigation." The man in a black suit inform.

"My apology. I too have notice of the situation here. Please allow me to take care of this." Leomon said politely.

"Your cooperatives will be more than welcome however we can't just let you do whatever unchecked. I understand that this would be an inconvenience to you but from here on out please work together alongside us." The man in a black suit said

"If that is the way of your world then I would gladly respect it." Leomon reply

"Thank you for understanding. Of course we'll share an information about this case with you as well...Right after the local police force hand it to us of course." The man in a black suit said.

"By the way. Did any DigiDestined learn of this situation.? Leomon ask.

"We have locate any possible assistance in this area. Hikarigaoka are no Odaiba but there're a few of competence DigiDestined live here." The man in a black suit answer.

"Odaiba?...Oh! Right. That's their hometown." Leomon reply

"A friends of your right? I heard of their story...It hard to believe but I suppose it not very out of place for the world we live in nowadays." The man in a black suit casually talk.

"Hard to believe?" Leomon ask

"You know...Saving world and battle great evil and fairytale stuff like that. Although I saw what they done in 2005 so it's a lot more easy for me than most people to buy it." The man in a black suit reply.

"So that is human's view huh..." Leomon mumbling

Ring-ring! Ring-ring!

"Huh?" The man in a black suit have received a message.

"Mmm? If something wrong?" Leomon ask.

"A new report sir. We have found a culprit behind this situation. And apparently the local DigiDestined already engage with the problem which probably going to escalate the situation soon. Got to hope in a good way" The man in a black suit said with a worrisome tone mix in his voice.

"A pleasure to work alongside you. Let's immobilized our cooperation immediately." Leomon said with a sense of urgency.

* * *

Tokyo's name are pretty up there when it comes to popularity. A capital of Japan and a destination for many tourist all around the world. From Ueno, Shinjuku, Shibuya, Odaiba, Ebisu, Edo, Ginza, Meiji, Toranomon, Tennoji these are without exception a recommended destination within Tokyo. Hikarigaoka having a few decently famous temple and have a nice Sakura viewings spots but still arguably less tourist attractive than most of the places that have been mentioned above. But make no mistake for a meaningfulness of something could be founded depending on many factors such as who seeking it and how one would seek it.

For example Hikarigaoka were where Hemeostasis first notice a quality of the crest within the prophecy chosen children which would later become the set of DigiDestined who save two worlds from certain peril.

For example this is a place where any DigiDestined have last seen the mighty Daemon.

For example this is where the recently occurred multiple black out incident have end with another partnership between one particular DigiDestined and Digimon partner established.

For example from a hot Takoyaki, Fresh Tamakoyaki and another iconic Japanese street food that Mimi buy along the way, Take just a little and then left the rest for Joe to carry while the two walk alongside the street.

"I thought you want to eat these." Joe said.

"I do. I've been missing their taste for a while." Mimi answer.

"But you only take a few bite out of each." Joe reply.

"That's quite enough. If you don't want to finish it then we can leave the rest for Daisuke-kun and Wallace-kun." Mimi said.

"And what about...Umm...What's her name again?" Joe ask.

"Our newbie? She only eat hospital meal." Mimi answer.

"Is that so? Not a lot of people do that you know? Controlling what you eat is more essential to your recovery then most people realize." Joe said.

"Sure thing. " Mimi reply jokingly.

"Ah ha ha...That's just some general knowledge actually." Joe reply while timidly scathing his head.

"Anyway. Just across the street there're a place for a good Bento. You interest?" Mimi ask without noticing Joe timid reaction.

"Oh...That sound great. I actually having only a Bento from convenient store for a while so it would be nice to up a quality once in a while." Joe ask.

"You said you eat healthy." Mimi said.

"Well... I didn't said I creative with my diet." Joe smartly reply.

"Anyway. Let go there..." He continues and look at the nearest crosswalk and notice some little thing that somewhat worthy of attention.

"Hmm?" Mimi follows Joe eyesight and notice something as well.

It's a single traffic light for cross walk shifting between red light and green light with a speed of metronome at 60-140 BPM. But then the crowd notice that it is not a single traffic light but multiple traffic light along a long street.

"What on earth...?" Mimi mumbling

Meanwhile Joe looking around for the nearest police box. Normally a traffic light system usually go on automatically but if there're some need for manual control it would be from police box.

"Senpai" Mimi said while pulling Joe's sleeve

"Just a second Mimi-kun." Joe reply with a narrow focus.

"I think there're something going on." Mimi said.

"Yes I see it already. I think if we should contact the officers to find out if this involved something that we could help or not. Joe said.

"Yeah about that. I think asking those fellah would be a bit quicker." Mimi said and manually turn Joe's head to look across the street to see what going on over there which one of the more interesting is there're a Digimon running through the crowd. The fellah that seem like a little kid in a Kendo armor with a horn on a helmet with a reptilian tail clearly visible. At a second look Joe also notice a guy running alongside that Digimon but he couldn't get much details due to the distance between them.

"Is that a yes for you?" Mimi ask a rhetorically

"Oh..." Joe mumbling quietly with a quick realization.

"Let go! We losing them." Mimi said and about to sprinting to a nearest crosswalk.

"Mimi-kun. It dangerous. The traffic light are malfunction" Joe grab Mimi wrist before she could go anywhere. A wise and decent considering the situation with a traffic are abnormal thus running across a street right now could potentially cause an accident.

"Seriously?" Mimi ask with a grain of sarcastic while point at a empty street. perhaps too empty street. Like a traffic in these area are totally screwed with red light for every lane thus no car could get here kind of empty.

"Ah!...You right...Sorry. Old habit." Joe said and let go of Mimi.

Mimi chuckle a little bit. Perhaps she found her senpai's consistency in this regard somewhat endearing.

However while they're distracted by a nonexistent traffic and each other Mimi and Joe potentials lead just make a quick turn and disappear into an Internet cafe which Joe witness that with his own eyes.

"Ah! If they go onto a network or Digital World then they would be difficult to track down even with our Digivice." Joe shout and speak with a sense of urgency and start doing the thing he just stop Mimi from doing which is sprinting to a nearest crosswalk and immediately cross the road from there. Mimi are right behind Joe without any intention to stop him meanwhile the folk around there start to stop caring about the weird things that going with traffic light and cross an empty street. Some go on their merry way without thinking about the reason behind this abnormally.

About sixty second later Joe and Mimi reach an entrance of an Internet cafe. An automatic door open and unleash a breeze of coldness from an air conditioner against a warm summer air outside. The two DigiDestined walk in immediately and start looking for one guy pair with one Digimon but unfortunately neither are within sight.

"Welcome sir." An internet cafe employee greet the possible customer.

"Umm...excuse me." Joe spark a conversation with an internet cafe employee immediately.

"Yes. Do you have a memberships or just walk in?" The employee ask.

"Actually we are looking for someone. A person with Digimon. Do you happen to see where they go?" Joe politely ask.

"A Digimon? So you're a friend of Uzai-chan too huh? Another folk just pass by. They should be at com number 9 if they not gone already." The employee response cooperatively.

"Thank you." Joe reply.

And the DigiDestined duo of purity and reliability move swiftly forward in their investigation. Also fortunately that this particular internet cafe is okay with bringing food from an outside in otherwise a bag of street food that Joe carry would have be a problem. There're a sound of people react to a game filling a place but no sound of an actual game itself since everyone seem to wearing a headphone however there're no sound that reign superior than a sound of one own heartbeat while running. Number 9 appear to be closer and closer every step their take...

...Until...

"It seem like we about to dive into quite a mess. I suspect that we will have to pick up some decent weight on this one." A fellah standing in front of a computer speak to his computer while point his Digivice toward a monitor.

"Wait!" Joe call out to the two strangers while a computer monitor emit a bright radiant. Both the person and the Digimon turn to look at Joe in a comically unison but neither of them have enough time to react to Joe's present before the light take them to a digitized existence which is probably the network. And so Joe's left staring at an emptiness where his potential lead once stand.

"Well that's an unfortunate timing." Mimi said as soon as she catching up with Joe.

"Do you know them?" Joe ask.

"Nope." Mimi answer.

"Yeah...He seem like a quiet type. Probably an opposite of a party folk." Joe nod his head..

"Hey! You can't judge people from a glimpse of appearance. Beside I know a few quiet type myself." Mimi reply back.

"But of course. My bad." Joe reply back while inspect a computer now in front of him.

"Let see if Koushiro-kun can help us with this thing." He said.

* * *

Ring-ring! Ring-ring!

-Phone picked up-

Koushiro : Good evening

Joe : Hey. Sorry for calling all the sudden. We need help with computer.

Koushiro : Don't worry. I glad I could help. What did you need?

Joe : I need to find a DigiDestined and Digimon partner in the server. I got the computer they use with me here. Could you help me through a step?

Koushiro : No problem. The program they use probably still open on a screen. I will send you what to look for by message. Just give me a second.

Joe: Sure.

Koushiro: So...Who are you looking for anyway?

Joe: I don't actually know them...At least I think so. Probably from around here though.

Koushiro : And here is?

Joe : Hikarigaoka. I come to visit my brother today.

Koushiro : Ah ha. Ah ha... Alright...Please check your D-terminal.

Joe : Got it.

Mimi : Okay senpai. I already call Palmon. Do you want me to call Gomamon for you?

Koushiro : Eh? Mimi-san?

Mimi : Oh! Who on the phone? Is it Koushiro-kun?

Joe: Yeah. Want to talk with him? I will mail Gomamon to get here.

Mimi : Of course.

-Phone holder change-

Mimi : Hello!

Koushiro : Oh hey...Umm...I didn't know you are in Japan.

Mimi : Yep. Daisuke-kun just come to pick me up this morning...Well...This morning for Japan but for America is yesterday.

Koushiro : Right that's...How different the time zone are.

Mimi : Anyway I on a trip with Joe-senpai and all the sudden a traffic light went crazy. And then there're a cool looking fellah passing by.

Koushiro : Co...Cool looking?

Mimi : Yeah. With a...

Joe : Hey I think we just found out their entry point to a network. If we go now we probably could catch up with them before they got far. Although I recommend waiting for Gomamon and Palmon first

Mimi : Awesome. Let me have a look.

Koushiro : Wait!

-Phone holder change-

Joe : Hey thank you. Your instructions are pretty clear even I could figure thing out

Koushiro : She or he?

Joe : Beg your pardon?

Koushiro : The cool looking person you looking for. Boy or girl?

Joe : Umm...I didn't get a clear look but I like...seventy percent sure he is a guy. Probably around your age as well.

Koushiro : What did he wear?

Joe : Why on earth do you want to know that?

Koushiro : Just...curious

Joe : Okay...Umm...I think he wear a sport short and...I think it is a gym jacket or something.

Koushiro : Eh?! But that's so simple.

Joe : That's pretty normal if you ask me.

Koushiro : No...It got to be more than that...Joe-senpai. Could you get in contact with him for me?

Joe : Sure. I glad I would have an opportunity to connect another one of us to a community. Normally I feel a little bit bad leaving all of that to you.

Koushiro : Actually Takeru-kun is the one who normally take care of that. But whatever. That's not important right now.

Joe : Umm...Sure. Since I'am here anyway right? Umm...Anyway we will prepare to go now. Thank for helping.

Koushiro : The pleasure are mine.

-Call ended-

Joe : Huh...That take a weird turn...Mimi-kun. Did you mentioned something about cool looking to Koushiro-kun?

Mimi : Yeah! Just looking at that little fellah with an Kendo esthetic. Palmon is more of a pretty type but this one seem more like a cool type for me.

Joe : Oh! So you two were talk about Digimon? I getting a bit misunderstand then.

-Meanwhile-

Koushiro : I got to learn his way of fashion.

To be continue

* * *

Got to wait until April for Adventure last evolution Kizuna in my country so I still have no clear ideal what 2010 in Digimon adventure world would look like. Look forward to see those. And again thank for your time and interest and I hope a pleasure reading for everyone.


End file.
